


All Sorts of Passion

by TheVillainousNoble



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Gay, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Platonic Kissing, Role Reversal, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Surprise Kissing, Top Ciel, Top Ciel Phantomhive, Underage Kissing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillainousNoble/pseuds/TheVillainousNoble
Summary: By the butler's own decision, Joanne moves into the manor and Ciel, his unwilling host, accepts his new circumstance. Among the happiness and melancholy that the little sunshine gives to the gloomy Earl, a new feeling starts to bloom. Before, it was just kissing and touching. But one night after a particularly hard case, Ciel finally lays his hands on his new love interest.





	All Sorts of Passion

It has been a month since Joanne started living at the Phantomhive estate. The teen just seemed to get into trouble over and over, so Sebastian decided he would have the young gentleman move into the manor. Ciel unwillingly accepted his new circumstance. In a matter of days, Joanne proved to be a better person to share the house with than Soma. Despite the Indian prince’s positive energy, Ciel was an introvert, and that meant he needed quiet. Joanne could easily provide him that comfort and pleasant conversation when the Earl was up to it. All in all, the little flower of a lad was the kind of company Ciel needed to remind him of the good times and take some weight off his heart. However, at the same time, Joanne made Ciel melancholic. The bright sunshine made the navy-haired boy feel like he did not deserve such a friend, much less a lover. Yes, Ciel dreamed of Joanne in THAT way. Nevermind Elizabeth, her heart was with his twin. Always was and will be. Joanne though… He could be with Ciel, and at the same time, he couldn’t. No matter how much Ciel knew that, he had already kissed Joanne. The two already managed to get each other half naked and touched each other’s skin. But they hadn’t gone all the way yet.

One night, Ciel returned from a particularly emotionally draining case. Within the first week of living with Ciel Joanne had become well aware of how pressuring his role in their nation’s stability was. That’s why the sensitive male made sure to always give Ciel his space, sometimes even a bit too much as there were occasions when the Earl wouldn’t mind being disturbed by the blonde. Nonetheless, Joanne was very mindful of his host’s work and energy. So when Ciel got back from that terrible case, Joanne went out to welcome him back but froze still when he saw Ciel storm by into his chamber. Sebastian followed after his master. Joanne swallowed softly and returned to his guest room.

It was late. Joanne already had dinner, Ciel didn’t want his even though he skipped the meal. He couldn’t eat a single bite in the state that he was. Joanne was dressed in a long night gown and reading a book in bed by the gas lamp when Ciel came into his room. The Earl stood in the door way and Joanne became alert. “Ciel… What is it?” He asked as he set the book aside and climbed out of bed. He came up to Ciel and stopped some inches in front of the male, looking into his single visible eye. Ciel, holding Joanne’s gaze, stepped forward with one hand reaching out for the other teen’s waist while the second closed the door behind him. He pulled Joanne in and their lips crashed together. Joanne’s eyes widened in surprise at the kiss, but then he closed his eyes and slowly rose his hands to hold the back of Ciel’s head as he returned the kiss.

After a few seconds, Ciel started to walk forward. Joanne stepped back and the two moved until the back of Joanne’s knees hit the bed and they fell onto the covers. Their kiss stopped only for a few seconds before continuing. It grew deeper, and then Joanne started pulling Ciel’s jacket off. The dark-haired teen helped him with that by removing it on his own. Then he unbuttoned his vest and tossed it aside. His hands got impatient with the dress shirt so Joanne helped him. More breaths escaped the kiss as they quickened their actions. When Joanne was down to the last button, Ciel just tore the shirt open and before Joanne could started on the male’s pants, he pulled the night gown up and slid his hands up Joanne’s legs as the cotton garment rose to the male’s hips.

Joanne was very well-endowed. His nethers really did not match him physically. The dainty teen was like Sebastian between his petite legs. Sometimes, he was even bullied for his size back at the college. But to Ciel, the teen was quite wonderous. Finding the already semi-hard length, Ciel wrapped his hand around it and took to jerking the shaft. “Mmgh~!” Joanne moaned into the kiss, brows furrowing slightly. Ciel broke his lips from Joanne’s and started kissing down the teen’s chin and neck. “Ah~” Joanne let out, turning his head to the side. Ciel rose the night gown higher. Joanne noticed the pull of the fabric and rose his lower half for Ciel to rise the piece of garment as he liked. Quickly moving over the forsaken piece of clothes, Ciel took to kissing Joanne’s chest under it and moved down over his ribs and abdomen to that soft patch of light, curly hairs that adorned the pubic area.

He pressed his lips to the root with a “muah!” and looked up at Joanne who rose his head to watch Ciel. His brows were drawn together and raised at the middle in something like concern. Ciel held Joanne’s gaze for a bit, then closed his eye and started to kiss up the side of the fully erect shaft until he got to the head. Joanne moaned and let his head fall back, eyes closing. The definitely wanted sex, but all of this was happening too quickly. It was a good thing that Ciel had already received plenty of experience from Sebastian. Sucking a dick this big was a piece of cake to him now, but the Earl definitely wanted to be the one to ‘put it in’.

He circled the head with his tongue under the foreskin, then he wrapped his lips around it and started bobbing his head as he let the head slid in and out of his mouth. At the same time, his lips rose and lowered the foreskin over the glans. Joanne had absolutely no control in that moment. Ciel was dishing out one crazy blowjob technique after the other at him and the virgin just couldn’t handle it. So he came in a matter of moments, painting the inside of the Earl’s mouth white. Ciel stilled in that moment, then met Joanne’s gaze as the other was panting deeply. That’s when Ciel was aware he was making everything happen at a very fast pace, but he wasn’t about to stop now. He was afraid to. What if Joanne ran away from him? He wanted to pin the boy down and take him. With how passionate and desperate Ciel was right now, Joanne was lucky the other’s dick wasn’t big enough to hurt him.

Ciel didn’t swallow. Spreading the other’s legs, he moved further between them. With his thumbs, he pulled the buttocks apart and spit some of the seed in his mouth onto the little hole. Joanne gasped at the sensation and the action coming from Ciel. He propped himself up on his elbows, suddenly feeling concerned. After opening up his shorts and fishing his dick and balls out, Ciel spit onto his palm next and then brought the hand between his legs to jerk his own cock and make it wet. It was just a few moments. He didn’t have the patience to prepare Joanne and he was sorry. Knew that he was selfish, knew Joanne would be emotionally hurt and most likely hate him later, but that’s what he always did to people: made them hate him. He wouldn’t waste a moment to speak, afraid it would break the ‘magic’. So he got up on his knees as Joanne watched him, then took the boy by his hips and flipped him over onto his front.

“Oof!” Joanne yelped at the sudden change of position. He turned his head to look back and that’s when Ciel had spread his buttocks and positioned his cock at the unprepared hole. A little bit of pressure, Joanne gasped in surprise, and with the help of the boy’s own semen, Ciel pushed himself all the way in. Joanne tensed up, not ready at all for what just happened to him and what was going to follow. Thankfully for him, Ciel stilled as he repositioned himself. That way, Joanne got himself a few moments to breathe. Ciel ran his hands over the other’s shoulders and down his arms before sliding his own around Joanne’s chest in a tight embrace. With his right leg, he made Joanne’s fold at the knee and lift higher on the bed. His leg settled the same way under it and the other rested on the outside of Joanne’s left one. Ciel was already balls deep and he started thrusting forward, pushing himself deeper into Joanne without pulling out much.

“Ugh!” Joanne whimpered and Ciel brought a hand over his mouth, then slid two fingers past the lips. Pressing his cheek to the side of Joanne’s head and his lips behind the boy’s ear, Ciel closed his eyes and huffed with every thrust. The bucks of his hips quickly grew hard and erratic. He pounded Joanne into the mattress and the bed even began to creek a little. The teen’s large length rested on the bed pulled downward between Joanne’s legs. His boyish balls spread to the sides of the shaft. The erect length leaked precum heavily and it soaked into the sheets, making a quite noticeable wet spot.

Ciel was soon grunting almost into Joanne’s ear. The young Earl wouldn’t last long either. In a matter of moments, he was pushing himself as deep as he could manage and grinding into Joanne’s behind as he filled the boy’s gut with his semen without warning. He laid still, relaxing and panting atop the blonde before he slid out of him slowly and rolled over onto his side. Joanne was now finally free and could run if he wanted. Honestly, Ciel expected him to. Much to the young detective’s surprise, his unwilling lover actually began to make a move on him after he forced the teen. “Joanne?” Ciel asked when the other boy sat up and moved closer to him. The single sapphire eye watched the other with concern and hints of caution.

Joanne’s expression was unreadable. He moved between Ciel’s legs and then rose the other teen’s limbs in a position that spoke for itself. When his knees where at the level of his chest, Ciel grew fearful. “Joanne!” He sounded worried and it was almost funny, given what had happened earlier. He looked down as he expected to see the blonde beginning to position his length and ready to penetrate him. Of course, Ciel was well loosened by Sebastian’s dick, but no lubricant meant burns. Much to his surprise, Joanne moved up higher than one would when putting their dick in. He pushed Ciel’s legs lower and spread them wider, making the boy yelp. Letting go with one hand, he lifted the other boy’s still hard cock and positioned himself above it. When the head slipped in, Joanne took hold of the free leg again and gradually sat down on the length. Ciel gasped, eye wide in shock at what he was seeing.

He was the Queen’s Guard Dog and never in his three years of service to Her Majesty, with all the things he saw and experienced, could he imagine himself in a position like this. Neither of the two boys knew, but Sebastian was spying on them through the cracked open door. The demon smirked at the sight. The two boys probably didn’t know what they were doing, but the position they were currently in was called the Amazon Reverse Missionary and was used by women who took control of men in bed.

Joanne started moving. At first it was slow, but after the five thrusts Joanne picked up pace. He started bouncing harder and faster, making Ciel bounce as well. Without doing it on purpose, he was relaxing when he went down on the length and tightening up when he rose, quite literally milking the little Lord under him. Ciel’s face became like Joanne’s in their first round with the way his brows drew together and rose in the middle. Joanne’s cock was bouncing up and down, slapping the Earl’s taut abdomen and spreading precum over it. Sometimes, the length was swinging in circles. Joanne’s expression became more serious now that he was having his revenge on Ciel.

The Earl didn’t last long with what he was treated to. And when he was cumming, Joanne slowed down. He took the length all the way in and started grinding down on it. Moving his hips back and forth and keeping his hole tight, Joanne was tugging Ciel’s cock at the root, milking it in a different way. As the young master was spilling himself into his friend for the second time, the other leaned over him and they kissed softly.

When Ciel finished cumming, they were still. A few moments later after kissing, Joanne got off Ciel’s spent length and fell onto the bed beside him. The two were spent and Joanne barely had the energy to pull the covers over them before they were fast asleep.

* * *

Ciel woke early the next morning, much earlier than he usually did. The sun had risen and its rays fell upon his face. Turning his head once he had fully come to, he found Joanne still asleep beside him. The boy’s night gown was still rolled up and when Ciel looked down at his lower half, he remembered last night and almost whimpered. That night, he had reached another level of low and he would crawl around begging for forgiveness if he had to, and more.

Moving down, Ciel got between Joanne’s legs. He spread them a little wider and took to kissing the inside of his thighs which he saw had cum on them. His seed must have leaked out during the night when the two were sleeping. He planted kisses onto the tender spots and then noticed some shifting above. Joanne awoke from the touch he felt upon his sensitive regions. After their gazes met, Ciel continued with his pecks of begging. “I’m sorry.” He said and planted a kiss. “I’m sorry.” He said again and planted another. He continued like that up Joanne’s thighs until the boy stopped him by placing a hand on his hair. Ciel looked up and their gazes met. Joanne slowly sat up and Ciel rose to sit on his legs. They two sat there looking at each other, then Joanne sighed and leaned in, placing a kiss on Ciel’s lips. The Earl didn’t expect that and his eye widened in surprise. Joanne pulled back, sitting with one of his hands propping him up at the side. “Rough mission?” He asked about last night and a smile spread over Ciel’s face. He didn’t deserve this holy soul, but he was so happy that he was forgiven all along, and he swore to himself that he would never touch Joanne without his permission ever again. Leaning in, he continued the soft kiss and the two laid down for it.


End file.
